The Great Adventure
by eXlit
Summary: That's my first story. It's about a newcomer in "Fairy Tail". Many lifes turn around, because of her and especially Natsu's. More chapters soon! NatsuXunknown
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Normal day

It's been a normal sunny day in Magnolia. In the Guild everyone were doing what they always do – Kana was drinking, Natsu and Grey were fighting and Lucy was talking with Mira.

"Hey, Mira-chan."

"Yes, Lucy." Said the girl with white hair.

"Where is Erza?

"I think she's still on a mission, but I'm sure she'll come back soon. Why are you asking?"

"I really hoped that she would be here to make those two morons stop fighting." Muttered the Steller Spirit Mage.

"What is this time?" asked Mira.

"They're competing who will last longer without blinking. It's been three hours already!" cried the blond mage.

"Actually, it's been three hours fourteen minutes and thirty-eight seconds." Said the blue cat next to Lucy.

In the other corner of the room one pink haired and one shirtless boy were standing still. They both looked around 18 years old. The shirtless one said "Natsu, you are going to lose and then I'll hear your apology to me. You hear me, big firehead!!!"

"No way in Hell, ice freak! I can stop blinking for days!" yelled Natsu. "You can't beat me, Gray. No, you can't."

"Oh, yes I can!"

"No, you can't!"

"Can!" said Gray.

"Can't!" answered Natsu. Their fight continued.

Everyone thought that today was just another day. Well, I wasn't. 'Cause that's the day when SHE arrived.

To be continued....


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Who is that?

A lightning shined in the sky, when the Guild's door opened. Strong wind came from nowhere. A figure in black robe walked inside. Everyone were looking, but no one spoke. The dark figure looked around and asked.

"Is Mirajine here?" it was a female's voice. And a lovely one, too. Most of the heads turned to Mira.

"Yes." She said. The unknown female looked towards the white-haired Mage. "Do I know you?"

"You forgot me so fast?" laughed the female. "I'll get upset!" Mira eyes recognized the girl.

"Avery?!" the girl ran by Mira and hugged her. Avery's cowl fall down and her face showed.

Natsu and the others were looking everything. The fire mage was shocked from the newcomer's face. Avery hat brown hair, light blue eyes and a beautiful smile.

"Long time no seeing, Avery!" laughed Mira. "I missed you! Came here to meet some of my friends."

Mira and Avery walked by the bar and the other members of the guild started doing what they usually do.

"Guys, that's Avery. She old friend of mine." Lucy, Natsu and Gray waved at the new girl. "Avy, that's Natsu, Lucy and Gray."

"Nice to meet you guys!" Avery smiled and Natsu felt his heart stopping beating for a second. _"What the hell's wrong with me?"_ though he.

"Avery, where're you from?" asked Lucy. The brown haired girl looked at Mira, then said." Well, let's just say that I'm from _far far far_ away."

"Why did you come here?" asked Natsu with unnecessary rudeness.

"Natsu!" yelled Lucy.

"What?"

"No, Lucy-chan, it's okay." Said Avery. "I'm here on business. Is the Master here?"

"Yes, I think that he's upsta…" started Mira.

"AVEEERRRRYYYYY!" Marakov hugged so hard the girl that she almost felt on the ground "I missed you so much, my girl!" the Master started crying and Avery laughed.

"Master, I missed you too!"

"Come, come, my dear, we have to talk!" with a smile said Marakov.

"Gray, what do you think 'bout this Avery?" asked Natsu.

"She's okay, I think." Answered the ice mage.

"I like her, too." Smiled Lucy.

"I don't trust her." Murmured Natsu. "She looks suspicious."

"If she's a friend of Mira-chan, so she's a good person." Said the stellar spirit mage. "Where is Mira-chan by the way?"

"I think that she went with the master and Avery-chan on the second floor." Juvia spoke.

"Where did you come from?" asked Gray.

"From you heart, beloved mine." Said the water mage and hugged Gray, who got all red.

_On the second floor~_

"Avery, I didn't know that you'll come." Said Marakov.

"Well, it wasn't providing otherwise." Avery looked him in the eyes. "It was an emergency."

"What's happening in the other dimension, Avy?" asked Mirajine. "I heard that you run away and you hurt some of the guards."

"Not exactly." Whitewashed Avery. "I told the King that I won't stay in the castle locked away but he didn't care. I simple said that I'll walk on my own and nothing can stop me. And when I did that he sent the guards after me. It's not my fault that they were in the way."

"But Avery, dear, he's your father." Said Marakov. "He has right to be worried about you."

"He's not my father! He was just my mother's husband and she didn't even love him! The only thing he cares about is power. That's why he wants me. He wants me to be his weapon and I revues to be one!" yelled the girl. "Master, if you don't wanna help me I'm gonna go somewhere else."

"Master, please." Asked Mira too. "It's better if we look after her, isn't it?"

"Okay." Said Marakov. "But I'll inform your father."

"Bu…" started Avery.

"No buts!"

"Fine." Agreed the girl. "I wanna go on missions too."

"No, no, no!" said the Master. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"Oh, come on!" begged Avery. "I won't get any S-class quests."

"No." the Master was unbending and turned around.

"Pretty please, Master." Marakov looked at Avery and Mira – they both made the sad-puppy-dog face. How can he say no? "Pretty, pretty, pretty please!"

"Okay!" he agreed finally.

"Yeah!" Both Mira and Avery jumped and laughed.

"Mira, give Avy some of your clothes for now. She must blend in. I'll tell the King about this." Said the Master with tears in his eyes. _"Now he'll be so angry with me!"_


End file.
